Fangirls Meeting
by loveforcolours
Summary: One Happy Couple. Two Fangirls. One odd meeting.


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING. Except the story line.

**A/N;** Here's another Zanessa One-Shot! It's dedicated to LIZELLIAAA. Lizzie One of my closest friends on here & MVF! LOVE YOU! Thanks for letting me use your name!

* * *

Zac's POV.

Three point two five seconds till were near the beach.

Three seconds till I get to be in a swim trunk.

Two seconds till I see Vanessa in her bikini.

One second till I smell the salt water, and the ever so tasteful hot dogs.

Zero point two five seconds till...

"ZACHARY!"

That.

"Yes, babe?" I turned my attention away from the window now showing a sea of blue. I was pretty sure I was counting down the seconds to the tune of Now or Never.

Her eyes twinkled, and my stomach churned and tickled inside. Boy, did I fall hard for this girl or what?  
I couldn't think of any other reason.

"Look!" She pointed out of my window excitedly, jumping up and down like a five year old.

I chuckled, "I know honey. Don't embarrass me with a happy dance once we get out of the car kay?" I reached my right arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

She looked at me, putting on the cutest pout ever that I can never seem to disagree to.

"Fine. Do your happy dance. Just don't make me do it too!" I finally gave in and saw her eyes twinkle even brighter. I laughed.

"Why not?" She challenged as she rested her head on my chest.

"Because I don't want another present from a fan coming into the mail with a CD and on the CD have a video of me dancing then have the fan put flash on the video saying 'Sexy Zaccy' every single second. That's embarrassing." I flushed remembering the day when Vanessa was over, and she was watching the video of me dancing a happy dance Vanessa made me do. She was practically dying because of the short clip of me.

Vanessa giggled.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I protested.

"Sure it is! You are a sexy dancer."

"I'd rather have you saying that then a fan girl I barely know stalking me and getting the video." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure sure. Say what you want, but you know deep down inside you know you love the attention your getting for your good looks." She smirked.

"So you think I'm good looking?" I smiled.

"No. I never said that!" Vanessa snapped.

"Ouch that hurt.." I joked, and faked hurt, putting my left arm to my heart.

She turned her head towards me and smiled. I looked into her eyes feeling slightly lost in them. I could look into her hazel eyes forever and drown in them...  
She then looked out the window, and screamed.

"What?! Where? Is there a bear?" I yelled still in a trans-like state.

"Bear?" She looked at me then trying to hide a smile, but I could tell she thought I was crazy, "What movie were you watching last night Zac?" She joked.

I blushed. I was actually watching her drift off to sleep last night.  
Stupid brain cells. Why couldn't I ever think of something smart to say right after I get lost in something Vanessa's eyes or whatever she did that made her leave a mark on me.

"Are you blaming your brain cell's again Zac?" Vanessa asked looking at me with concern in her eyes.

Maybe I should seek a psychiatrist.

"No!" I yelled suddenly embarrassed again. She knew me too well, so I decided to change the subject before she starts teasing me about all the times I've yelled out random things, "So why did you scream?"

"Hello! It's the beach!" She said enthusiastically throwing her arms in the air.

I turned my head to the window again, and sure enough we could see the sand, the waves, the families, the hot dog stand...  
Vanessa lifted her head off of my chest to stick her forehead against the window, staring out at the people walking by.

"Ness, I don't think the window likes you being that close to it." I joked. She turned and glared at me, and suddenly the door beside me swung open.  
Next thing I know. I was laying on the hard cement ground with a light body on top of mine who was in hysterics.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining brightly into my eyes, and the figure on top of me still trying to hold on to her stomach.

"That is so not funny." I said as I tried to sit up, but the figure on top of me was holding me back down. How close I was to her.. CRAP! We're in the public! Think different thoughts Zac! Think..

"Y-yes it w-was. You should've s-seen your f-face!" She continued laughing as she interrupted my thought and stood up and reached her arms out for mine. I reached for her hands, but since Vanessa was proportionally unbalanced she fell right on top of me again. This time, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

After around ten minutes of laughter, and more falls we finally managed to get on our own two feet without attracting too much attention from the people around us.  
The limo drove away as we made our way down the warm sandy beach here in Florida.

My arm was tight wrapped around Vanessa's waist as was hers. As we were getting closer to a shaded area, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "Back to the sexy dancer statement. No, you are not good looking," I frowned, "You are more than amazing."

That sent chills down my spine as she untangled her arms from my waist and ran to the shaded area. I stood there mesmerized. I'm pretty sure I looked like a little boy who just got flashed by some lady. Ugh. I shook the thought away.

"Come on Zac!" Vanessa yelled.

I quickly made my feet start walking towards her, but since I was still in a trans-like state - I blame my brain cells- I tripped over my own foot, and went flying across the sand.

I could hear Vanessa laughing out loud once again, as I hurriedly got back up and ran towards her.

* * *

No one's POV.

"What's taking you so long?" Lizzie yelled out loud plopping onto the pink bed beside her.

"Hold on a sec! I'm trying to find my goggles!" A girl from the corner of the room yelled as she threw everything in her way of finding goggles everywhere.

"Kate! I swear if you don't get out of the closet in five, four, three..."

"FOUND THEM!" Kate yelled happily, as she turned around to face Lizzie with a pair of bright lime green goggles on. She giggled.

"Finally! Now, Let's go please!" Lizzie begged dragging Kate out of her bedroom and out of the house in less than a second.

"If you pull me any more by my shirt, I will seriously grab onto a tree and never let go!" Kate said getting annoyed.

"Pfft like you'll ever grab onto a tree with bugs on them." Lizzie replied smugly.

"Yea, your right.. But still I warn you, or else.."

"Or else what?" Lizzie challenged as she flagged down a cab.

"I don't know! Let me think!" Kate yelled frustrated.

"Five four three two one. TIME'S UP! Let's go!"

The two girls hopped onto the cab as they told the cab driver where they wanted to go.

* * *

No one's POV.

"ZAC! How the hell do you eat 20 hot dogs in less than 5 minutes?" Vanessa groaned as she watched him stuff another hot dog into his already too-full mouth.

He shrugged as he reached for a napkin. Vanessa swatted his arm way as she pulled a napkin out of her jean short's pocket to wipe his mouth. "You look like a pig."

"I'm your pig though." Zac managed to say - making Vanessa blush-.

"Are you finished eating your uhm beef wieners?" Vanessa laughed.

"Ewww, Call them hot dogs! 'Beef wieners' sounds nasty!" Zac complained, tickling Vanessa.

"Well, it's too late for that cause those beef wieners of yours are partying in your stomach!" Vanessa giggled.

"Well than let's have a party of our own down the beach, shall we?" Zac reached for Vanessa's soft hands as they walk down the beach back to their shaded area.

* * *

"Lizzie you're jumping up and down hyperactively, and you didn't even have any sugar." Kate noted as Lizzie bounced down to the beach with Kate trailing behind her.

" Yeah so? I have a great feeling today like we are..." Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks.

" We are what?" Kate hadn't realized Lizzie had stopped walking, so when Lizzie stopped Kate instantly ran into her.

"LIZZIE!"

"DAMMIT!"

"OUCH!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'M NOT ON YOU!"

"YOU FELL!"

"YOU STOPPED!"

"Are you guys okay?" A sweet and melodic voice interrupted the two friends yelling.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! GET OFF OF ME LIZZIE!"

"I'M NOT ON YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FELL!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Do you girls need any help?" A male voice asked.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO GET OFF OF ME LIZZIE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M NOT ON YOU! GET OFF OF ME! I CAN TASTE THE SAND IN MY MOUTH!"

"IF YOU GET OFF MAYBE YOU AND I BOTH WOULDN'T HAVE SAND FOR LUNCH!"

"Not to be rude, but I'm sure the sand doesn't taste that great, so would you like some help?" The sweet melodic voice asked again this time lowering her head to Kate's face. Vanessa lifted Kate's face off of the sand.

"Hi?" Vanessa said again.

"Oh. My. God. Please tell me I'm dreaming, and that I swallowed too much sand!" Kate mumbled as she quickly buried her head back into the sand.

Vanessa laughed as she tilted her head sideways to see Kate's face again, "I'm pretty sure you didn't swallow that much sand! If you did you'd probably be choking on it by now, and me and Zac here would probably have you on a stretcher."

Zac grinned behind her as he watched how sweet his girl friend was to a total complete stranger.

"Kate please don't tell me you fell asleep on me." Lizzie tried to lift her head up, but Kate's leg held it back down.

"Pinch me please!" Kate said closing her eyes tightly shut.

"I can't my hand is under your stomach, and it's numb. Thank you very much!" Lizzie grumbled.

"'kay," Vanessa pinched Kate's arm softly, "uh, good enough?"

"No, harder please."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked concerned.

"I'm sure. Besides, this is a dream anyway! I'm pretty sure Lizzie can't bounce that high."

"HEY! I heard that!" Lizzie yelled, "You know.. The sand is pretty warm, and comfortable."

Vanessa giggled as she pinched Kate's arm even harder and stood up automatically to run behind Zac.

"OUCH!" Kate yelled as she sprang up somehow managing to untangle herself from Lizzie who was still laying on the sand, eyelids closed.

Zac and Vanessa burst out laughing at Kate's facial expression.

"I thought you were Vanessa.. How did you turn into Zac?" Kate's eyes widened, "This is one heck of a dream!"

"KATE!"

"What?" Kate asked annoyed as she kept her eyes on Zac and Vanessa.

Lizzie awkwardly stood up losing her balance again, and falling to the ground.

That only made Kate snap out of her over-analyzing and laughed along with the couple standing in front of the two friends.

Lizzie tried to stand up again, this time she kept her head down, trying to avoid stares that could be coming her way. She brushed off the sand from her jeans and looked up and gawked.

"Are you for real?" Lizzie managed to say after a few seconds.

Zac and Vanessa looked at each other smirking.

"Well, last time I checked in the mirror I was Zac and she was Vanessa. Does that count as real?" Zac chuckled as Vanessa nodded smiling.

"No no I mean real as in if this isn't a dream?" Lizzie continued asking amazed at what she saw in front of her very blue eyes.

"I assume your name is Lizzie?" Zac looked towards Lizzie as she nodded and her heart thudded, " Well, I just ate 20 plus hot dogs, and those tasted real. The hot dogs in my dreams aren't always edible you know!"

Vanessa burst out laughing at that comment.

"And you are Kate right?" Vanessa looked at Kate grinning like crazy. Kate nodded.

"Hold on one sec!" Kate immediately whipped out her sidekick looking at a few pictures of the high school musical cast she had on there. Kate then walked up to Vanessa comparing the picture and the 'real thing'. She nodded, as Zac and Vanessa tried to hold in their laughter. Next, Kate walked towards Zac, gulping as she did so, and put the sidekick beside Zac's face.

Afer awhile of close examination, Kate nodded, and said, "THEIR REAL!"

Lizzie still stood there stunned - eyes wide. Her facial expression changed ever so slowly.

"Is she okay?" Zac asked confused by the expression Lizzie had on.

"Yea I think so, but if you consider her plotting a plan in her head to kidnap you and hold you hostage is okay, than sure." Kate rolled her eyes as she spoke casually towards Zac as if she had known him for a long time now.

Zac looked frightened after he heard that, as he took one step to the side to hide behind Vanessa.

Vanessa and Kate both burst out into a fit of giggles.

Lizzie snapped back to reality and slapped Kate on the arm, and blushed furiously.

"Awe Zac! You know being held hostage is always fun!" A tinge of amusement filled her sweet voice.

Zac scoffed, "Only when it's you holding me hostage!" Zac wrapped his arms around Vanessa's waist from behind her, and squeezing her just a little.

Vanessa's blush crept over he tanned cheek.

"You two are so adorable, and amazingly cute!" Kate yelled happily clapping her two hands together.

Both Zac and Vanessa blushed at the comment. Vanessa whispered something in Zac's ear, and he nudged her as to quiet her down.

"Don't ever do that london clap Kate!" Lizzie said embaressed by her friend.

"And.. Why not?" Kate challenged, eyeing her down.

"Because you'll scare them off, and than we willnever ever see them aagin!"

"Don't you mean you won;t ever be able to kidnap Zac Efron?" Kate retorted.

Silence.

Kate smiled as she saw Zac inched backwards, but Vanessa pulled him by the arm to stay by her side.

Vanesa nudged Zac.

"OW! WHAT? Oh, kay." Zac said, as he cleared his throat, "So will you lovely ladies take us around? We don't want to be hounded by the paps or crazy..fangirls." Zac shuddered a bit, as Vanessa giggled clearly enjoying his nervousnes.

"What?" Kate asked not believing what she just heard from THE ZAC EFRON.

"She means, 'but we **are** crazy fangirls!'"

Vanessa laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, but I like you guys, you lovely ladies are funny!" Zac announced as he turned to look down at Vanessa and back at the two shocked girls standing in front of them.

Silence.

Vanessa nudged Zac,"Babe, I think ou just made them both faint on the inside. I told you to control _your_ charmingness."

"But their still standing!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "That's why I said _inside_!"

"Oh."

"I guess, that's a no. Awwe, I really wanted to know this place better!" Vanessa whined after five minutes.

"It's okay Babe, maybe we can explore.."

"Are you crazy?" Vanessa interrupted, "The last time we explored in our hotel n Hawaii, we ended up lost in the middle of the forest just because **you** can't tell from left or right!"

Zac laughed nervously, "Well, I brought a compus this time.. and you have to admit. That was fun!"

"Sure Zac, because you know when we head North, their would always be a McDonalds there." Vanessa exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Van!" Zac whined.

"Zac!" Vanessa said jokingly.

"Okay!"

"Huh?" Zac and Vanessa both said at the same time.

"We'll take you around!" Kate clarified.

"I thought you fainted!" Zac wondered aloud.

Vanessa slapped his head.

"Great! We don't need to use a compass! Yay!" Vanessa jumped up and down happily.

"Zac, it was just a case of ZDAEOD. We're fine now." Lizzie said.

Vanessa laughed out loud.

"What's ZDAEOD?"

"Zac, I suffer from that too." Vanessa managed to say laughing along with Lizzie.

"What does that stand for? Zebra Disorder Around Every Ounce of Drugs? What the hell? There aren't any Zebras here!"

Kate and Lizzie looked at Zac oddly.

"Zac. I swear. What do you watch while I sleep?" Vanessa giggled.

"It means Zachary David Alexander Efron Obsessive Disorder. Were fangirls Zac!" Lizzie clarified.

"Oh. ha. ha." Zac said embaressed yet againg, as he pulled Vanessa closer to him and kissed her on her forehead, "Well, atleast my love, and my fans, aren't sick."

Vanessa sighed.

"Incorrect. I'm love sick." Vanessa stated, as Zac grinned.

"So am I." Zac answered in her ear.

Both Lizzie and Kate cooed, as they showed their favorite couple around the city.

Ending the perfect day with a beautiful sunset.

Two fangirls riding home day dreaming of the wonderful day they just had.

The happy love sick couple laying under the stars enjoying the time they were having together.

Vanessa drifted off to sleep as Zac murmmured, "How amazing. Amazing fans, and one amazing girl friend." Zac kissed Vanessa's lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself hugging Vanessa close to his side.

* * *

Review Please! Thanks!

And Check out my other stories too!

Cory


End file.
